custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tale of Xeltix
Daemus watched the guards. As soon as they turned away...he would zoom past. He looked around. There was no other way to get past, the moonlight would give himself away. He grabbed a small boulder, and threw it at a nearby wall. Immediately, one of the guards turned to the direction of the sound. The other guard went off to investigate. He would not come back. Daemus quickly dashed into the temple. There were several spotlights over the area. He would have to avoid them. He slid past all of the defenses. Then he saw it. The mask shined gold. It floated in suspension inside of its case. The Ignika! He slowly walked up to it, failing to notice the spotlight right under him. Suddenly, the alarm went off. Several Agori, Matoran, and Toa were awakened by the noise. The guards rushed in. Daemus leaped at the mask, snatching it. Several more guards and some Agori had come in. Daemus jumped over several guards, but in the bustling confusion of the temple, tripped over an Agori. One guard grabbed Daemus, and pulled him off of the ground. Daemus could see that this was a Toa, Hewkii, one of the few from the old universe that still remained. Unlike the Toa Nuva, he believed that he should stay to protect Xeltix instead of become a Turaga. Hewkii ordered the other guards back, and threw Daemus against the ground. Daemus leaped to his feet, and swiped at Hewkii with his claw. Hewkii blocked with a broadsword, and activated his Mask of Accuracy (his mutations had been reversed), hitting Daemus in the chest. Daemus dropped the mask, which floated into the air. Both Hewkii and Daemus ran at the same time, jumping for the mask. As soon as they made contact, there was a flash. When they could see again...both of them carried the mask! But the one in Daemus' hand was silver, while Hewkii's was gold. The watching guards and Agori were astonished. "What's going on!?" asked a baffled Daemus. Several others asked similar questions. Daemus felt that the power from the mask was not as strong as it had been...but the evil...the darkness was stronger. Then it was the dark half of the Ignika. There was no other explanation. This was what he was looking for. Still, if the mask was to be at full power, he needed the other half. He charged at Hewkii, but the Toa threw the mask into the air. Right before Daemus made contact with it, Hewkii shot with his zamor launcher, hitting Daemus...and the mask. The mask was shattered into six pieces, and flew out of the hole in the ceiling. Daemus did not need to look for the fragments right now. He still had half of the Ignika, something that they did not. He unleashed a shadow blast, scattering the guards while he ran off. His mission was complete, for now. Chapter 2 Turaga Takanuva watched over the assembled crowd. He sighed. "As you all know, a strange incident happened recently...the Mask of Life, the legendary Ignika, has been...split. There have been several recent raids, but this is the worst. Toa Koran will continue." Koran stepped up, and spoke. "I come from another universe. One, which was not at peace. I recognize that being who stole that mask. His name is Diabolus. Unfortunately, I don't know how he got here. Last I checked, he was dead. Some freak named Kraakhan had killed him, used his soul, and even if he survived, he was crushed by the Coliseum. His profile calls him "Daemus". I don't know why, or how, he survived, but "Daemus" is out there, waiting to strike again. And now, Hewkii will speak." Hewkii emerged. "What Takanuva meant by "split"...the mask was fragmented. Both were whole, but one half was light, one half was dark. The light half...our half, was shattered into six pieces. Daemus, or Diabolus, whatever you want to call him, escaped with the dark half. Even with only one half, Daemus has a great advantage. We need to stop him...or find our half. I've picked an elite team of Toa, consisting of me, Koran, Kapura, Tazzruk, and Murtuk. We will go to find the mask tomorrow morning," he said. "Meeting dismissed," said Takanuva. _____________________________________________________________________________ Skullcrusher sighed. Ever since "Daemus" (calling him Diabolus was a sign of "disrespect", or so Diabolus said) had stolen the mask, he had been acting strangely. Daemus would not allow anyone into his chamber, and Skullcrusher, being one of the more intelligent warriors, had eavesdropped on Daemus. He could hear him talking to the mask. Certainly, Daemus had snapped. Nihlus entered Skullcrusher's chamber. "Why have you summoned me, Malus?" said Nihlus. "Do not address me by my true name, fool," replied Skullcrusher. "Don't forget, I am your superior. Now, why have you summoned me? It is a rare occasion in which an inferior summons me and lives," hissed Nihlus. "It's Daemus. I think he's snapped," said Skullcrusher. "Think? You know he has snapped, as do I," answered Nihlus. "He is too powerful with that mask. I think we should steal it from him," suggested Skullcrusher. "Very well. But be careful, Malus. Diabolus, or, Daemus, as you would call him, is powerful, and so is the mask. We must not let anyone know," said Nihlus. ______________________________________________________________________________ There was panic in the streets of Xeltix. Takanuva asked Koran what happened. "The elite group...they're all injured...I saw something before I was injured..." said Koran. "What did it look like?" asked Turaga Takanuva. "Fire...it was one of them...one of the Elemental Lords..." Chapter 3 Ignis, the Fire Lord, laughed. With him was Tellus, the Earth Lord, and Glacies, the Ice Lord. "We must keep the citizens of New Atero away from the mask. Send out the minions to find the fragments of the mask," said Ignis. Glacies spoke. "And what of the Dark Legion?" "We need not to worry about them. We have a spy, who hopes to steal the mask, and bring it to us. His name is Shade," answered Tellus. The door to the meeting room slammed open. A being wearing black armor and the symbol of the Elemental Lords emerged. "What news do you bring, minion?" asked Tellus. The being spoke, fear in his voice. "Bad news. Our researchers have discovered the presence of other Elemental Lords." "You mean...the protectors?" replied Ignis. "Yes. Ventus, Aqua, and Lapis have escaped, but...they are different..." answered the minion. "In what way?" said Glacies. "They're...Matoran," replied the minion. "And what of the others?" asked Tellus. "We are sure that Umbra and Lux are still sealed. We do not know about Vita, Tempus, Atomus, and Caelum," answered the minion. "Ha! They are simple Matoran now. They must have no memory of their past. If they unlock their true potential, though...I want them to be on our side," said Tellus. Chapter 4 "Alright, here's the plan. Monor will start a fight with another member of the Legion. That is assured. When everyone pays attention to the fight, you will go to the guarded entrance of Daemus'...Diabolus' chamber, destroy any guards that get in your way, while I go underground. Either way, there's two of use. If one's caught, the other will get inside," said Nihlus. "We have one shot at this. If we fail, Diabolus will surely kill us." There was a loud noise from the main chamber. Now was their chance. Among several other warriors, Skullcrusher pushed his way through. There were no guards. He burst through the door, at the same time as Nihlus entered the chamber. "What!? Where's the mask?" said Nihlus. A voice came from behind them. "Trying to steal the Ignika?" said Daemus. "Um...no, sir...we were-" "Silence! I have no time to deal with you now," answered Daemus. "Now, get out!!" He threw Skullcrusher out, followed by Nihlus. "What!? That's it?" said Skullcrusher. "He must be busy with something..." said Nihlus. Daemus came out from his chamber. Seeing the chaos is the main room, he shouted, "SILENCE!!". The room went silent. "It's time to travel to the other base. I have something I must show you all," he said. Daemus lead several members of the League through a dark tunnel, going under Atero III. They finally arrived at a large chamber, where they stopped. "We all know the objective of the Dark League. To end the word, purge it of all good...by destroying it!! But how shall we achieve this goal?" said Daemus. There were several puzzled voices in the crowd, asking themselves the same question. "Behold, the fruit of our raids!" said Daemus. Daemus pulled a lever, revealing a large, silver door. It opened to reveal a stasis tube. A large, half-finished robot was inside, already at least 100 feet tall. Several members cheered. It was almost time. _______________________________________________________________________________ Daemus, in his chamber, sat on his throne. It lowered, and soon, he was deep under the base of the Dark League. Now, he was in a realm of darkness. He stood. "How is the plan progressing?" said a mysterious voice. "It is progressing well, Sol," said Daemus. "Is that true, Diabolus? Then why have the Elemental Lords escaped!?" said Sol. "What!?" answered a startled Daemus. "And the bad news doesn't stop there," replied Sol. "Caelum is in the hands of the Matoran. Do you know what this means?" "What?" asked Daemus. "This means that you find the six pieces of the other side of the Ignika as fast as you can, destroy the good spirit in it, and give it to me!! And if you fail, you will share the same fate as the ones before you." Category:Stories